Dumbledore and Neville's Salty Reunion
by GallifreyFalls96
Summary: a Sequel to Dumbledore and Neville's fun time; Dumbledore will stop at nothing to get back to Neville even if it means having to go through Beefy inmates and Pesky students


Dumbledore and Neville's Salty Reunion

"So you like fucking little kids, do ya?" asked the meaty beef cake that had to share a cell with Albus Dumbledore "Yes, In fact!" Cried Albus knowingly "I am, and I feel like pedophobes like you should understand that we are born this way and we are proud of it!" There was a solid minute of silence until the Beef Cake quietly said "suck my dick" " **What?** " Said The ever so horny ex-professor quickly "I said **Suck. My. Dick** pedo boy" "Would I ever!" And with that Dumbledore ripped off his shirt to reveal an overgrown carpet of thick godly chest hair and preceded to do the same to his cell mates pants revealing a medium sized member already oozing with clear slimy liquid. The lover of twelve-year olds wrapped his tongue around the throbbing cylinder like a tentacle, "that's quite the Long Talented Tongue you've got there." quipped the utter Beef Cake honestly. Albus gave a far too knowing smile as he engulfed the appendage in his moist cock dungeon. The Beef Cake moaned a deep loud moan so loud that it momentarily brought Albus back to his childhood, when he jerk-off to the sounds of his brother losing his virginity to a goat. He was brought back to the present by his cell mate cumming in his mouth.

 ** _Shhhlluuuuuurrrrrrrpp_**

Dumbledore swallowed. "Come on lad, I'm getting us out here!" Yawned the Beef Cake as he ripped the bars of the cell with his Big, Strong hands. The duo ran out the hallway until three Dementor guards blocked their way. They grabbed the Beef Cake and pushed him onto the hard uncomfortably dry floor and flicked the remains of his tighty whities off his semi-pale ass. "Pedo help me! They're gonna rape me!" Beef Cake screamed at Albus as the Dementors whipped out their shriveled black members, "I'm sorry Beefy," Apologized Dumbledore with no mercy in his soul "but I prefer my men a bit younger than you." Beef Cake screeched with pain as Albus walked away. Though the Ex-teacher planned to just walk out the door of Azkaban, he decided to take a quick detour to the cell of an old accomplice.

Neville was sitting in his favorite rocking chair when there came a knocking at the door. He opened the door to find none other than Harry Potter standing there with a box of cookies. "Go away." Said Neville Savagely "C'mon Neville, i know the experience was very traumatic for you but it's ok that awful geezer is all locked up no-" Harry was cut short by Neville "It's not like that, you just don't understand our forbidden love!" Screeched Neville with incredible passion. "I know you're in denial about the experience and it's only been 2 years but look Dean Thomas baked some cookies for you and-" Harry was cut short once again but this time from a blow on the head by familiar old man and for the very first time in two years Neville actually smiled, "Ya miss me you Sexy Gryffindor?"

Neville turned around and saw the Ever so Salty Albus walk through the door, strutting his stuff. He stepped over the unconscious Harry and walked up to the now third-year. "Well? How was sch-" he was cut off as Neville smashed his profound lips into Albus's, tasting salt, obviously. Albus was surprised at first, but began to push back with equal force, desperately trying to open the 14 year old's mouth, wanting a taste of his sweet tongue. Neville allowed Albus passage into his moist cavern, enjoying the feeling of Albus's most extraordinarily talented tongue's quest for exploration. Albus began to pull of the boy's shirt, feeling his rigid chest. He noticed the boy had grown in their two years apart. _If his body grew, what else may have grown?_ Thought Albus, making him feel even saltier. The two lovers began to strip each other's clothes off, happily remembering the feel of each other, until they were only in their underwear. Neville in his bulging tighty-whities, Albus in his uncomfortably tight, hot pink, leather thong. Albus got on his knees, and began to slowly pull down the youth's undergarments. He yelped in surprise when Neville's rock hard man meat jumped out and hit his nose. _So my suspicion was correct_ , Albus thought wisely. He began to lick the head of Neville's six inches, caressing the soft flesh. "Stop teasing me, Professor. I want me inside you" Neville moaned. Albus followed his request, pushing the manhood through his lips, taking three inches down his salty throat. Neville moaned, and soon the force of Albus's erection pushed through his thong, ripping the thin leather in half. "Oh yes, professor , I can't wait to feel that inside me!" Neville replied. Albus's saltiness was reaching uncomfortable levels as he moaned into Neville's gift from God. He wanted to push into Neville's sphincter as much as a Mormon wanted three wives, but he knew he had to finish what he started. He summoned all his might, and deep throated everything Neville had, resulting in a loud moan. Albus began to pump up and down with his throat, caressing Neville's base with his tongue, and fiddling with his soft scrotum, where the salty hairs had begun to grow. He gagged, and that was the last straw for Neville, he cried out and released jets of seed down Albus's throat. Albus moaned and slurped it all up. He kissed the 14 year old, who was in pure bliss, and stroked his member, getting it hard again. "This is where the real fun begins" the Impossibly Salty Albus whispered into Neville's ear. Albus flipped Neville over onto his tight pubescent stomach and smacked Neville's firm hairy ass cheek as he cast a spell that made the Boy's ass open like a Lays bag of chips. He then brought up his salt-filled stack of salami and rammed it into the lad's brown sex hole. Neville moaned far louder than he ever had on his first journey and so did the all-too-salty Albus. Dumbledore shoveled it so far, that in fact Neville was also screaming from immeasurable pain as well as pleasure. Their balls plonked against each other like giant boulders in an endless battle. The Dumbledore finally relented his tyranny over Neville's prostate, Neville tried to get up, one hand on the ground whilst his other hand was furiously beating his meat as Neville's very own drunk father had done onto him. "No, get back on the ground boy." Screeched Dumbledore with Intense Ferocity that turned the complete pair on immensely. The unbearably salty ex-professor cast a spell that opened up the 14-year-old's numb ass far wider than before and with that Dumbledore Beckoned Forth for a familiar feline fuckbuddy to climb into the teenage boy. "ooooh I haven't climbed inside a little one since 1978 when the Ringo Starr's Seventh studio album Bad Boy was released." purred the Cat McGonagoll, "Truly an honorable record for an intellectual age." Albus reported wisely as McGonagoll slipped into Neville's open restaurant and rummaged around for Two minutes precisely. The only thing showing was the very tip of her tail. During the entire experience Neville was screaming, but this time not in pleasure but in incredible discomfort. He did not like Cats, especially McGonagoll but he did it anyways for his Dumbledaddy. After 36 minutes exactly McGonagoll stopped her anal raid on the teenage boy much to Neville's joy. Though both Neville and Minerva were out of breath, Dumbledore was not. He brought out a long, slender, moist whip and wisely stated "It's spanking time!" Neville did not know how it worked, but the image of the whip in the professor's hands made the boy's hard cock drip with precum. Dumbledore motioned for the boy to get on his knees, with McGonagoll on the couch watching the pair with great intent. Neville got on the ground, and, with his elbows planted on the ground, stuck his prominent ass towards the sky. Dumbledore looked at the buns of meat gleefully, wishing he had time for a meal. Instead, he took back his whip, and forcefully struck it against the boy, making him red. Neville yelped as he felt a sharp pain, no knowing if he wanted to continue, but his instincts took over with a response of "Yes Professor! Punish this disobedient boy!" Without thinking, he realized how much he enjoyed this, after letting go of his fear. Dumbledore growled with pleasure, listening to the boy whimper. He struck the whip again, this time hearing a loud moan of pleasure emit from the boy. "Oh yes Professor!" Neville cried, slowly massaging the hot dog between his now bright-red buns. Dumbledore repeated the motion again, and again. Soon he could hear a loud fapping sound come from his lover, and it prompted him to do the same. Eventually, Dumbledore could no longer concentrate on the boy's punishment, for they were both in deep pleasure as they were massaging themselves. Neville stood up, and began to stroke the professor instead of himself. Dumbledore then began to rub Neville, as they both moaned from the intense experience. The third-year was overwhelmed with emotion, and furiously began to attack the professors lips like a liberal to a rape accusation. Before they could climax, Neville dropped to his knees, prompting a grunt of anger from Dumbledore. The boy quickly fixed the problem by putting the professor's engorged man-meat in his own cock-cave. Neville blew the professor as he himself stroked his own manhood, and Dumbledore began to groan louder, nearing his breaking point. He was about to fill the boy's stomach before he forced Neville to stop. Disappointed, Neville attempted to finish of his own sex-stick, but Dumbledore would not allow it. "This is not where the fun ends, my boy, but it is only the beginning. You must save your release for later".

Dumbledore spat on Neville's penis which gave Neville great pleasure Who then proceeded jerk the spit into his man vine with ecstatic contempt. Harry woke up to sight of Neville, naked on The now wet floor, beating his snow blower unbelievably fast whilst both Dumbledore And McGonagoll standing over him spitting on his shaft. "Oh no not again!" Said Harry worryingly as he pulled out his wand "Step away from the boy you fucking monsters!" Screamed Harry uncontrollably. Dumbledore simply squinted at him and said two infinitely powerful words ,two words so powerful that they could make God himself have a mental breakdown. "No You.", at these very words Harry trembled, dropping his wand and falling to the ground in defeat. He tries to scramble desperately but Dumbledore is not having it. The lover of little ones grabbed Harry by the hair and pinned the boy to the wall whilst ripping off his trousers. Harry shrieked for help but no one heard his calls. Dumbledore then pushed Harry onto the ground and spread the Visually Impaired twink's legs so that Albus's Heat-Sinking Moisture Missile arrives at Harry's virgin landing pad making Harry's screech go an octave higher. Between screeches Harry tried to ask Neville to help him to no avail. Harry knew he was in for it when Neville brought up it his own Cream Sausage and stuck it in Harry's dry mouth. Things only got worse from there when Harry gave McGonagoll a desperate look for help only for McGonagoll to smile godlessly and whisper into Harry's ear, "You deserve **_everything_** that's about to you.", she then snatched up Albus's moist whip and smacked it down upon Harry's micropenis making Harry squeal like pig between Neville's subway sandwich. Harry was constantly trying to squirm but ended up looking nothing more than a worm getting a vasectomy. After nearly 37 minutes of this Harry couldn't take the pain and finally passed out. As Albus pulled out he heard rustling at the window and looked over to see someone looking through the curtains and quickly running away. It was Hermione who came to check on why Harry was gone for so long and she was most definitely going to tell everyone (including Dean Thomas) what she had seen there. "Man the door, Minerva. It looks we're in for more trouble then I thought possible."

 ** _Minerva_** stepped away from her torment of Harry, sad to leave such a pair of ripe tomatoes on a withering vine. She locked the door and stood by it, fingering herself in the process because, she needed some sort of entertainment. Neville, too focused on Harry to pay much attention to anything, began to talk to the non-believer as gagging and moaning filled the room. "Do you see the truth now? Do you understand that God has a plan for us all, and sometimes, even if others say it's wrong, you know in your heart it's true? You know this because God told you so, and our Lord is greater than all the gods!" Neville screeched at the unconscious Harry with intense passion. Harry, waking up at the intense noise, attempted to respond, but Neville shoved his mast into Harry's incredibly moist mouth before he could. Harry tried to fight back, but, still dizzy with the combination of the professor lodged in his box of chocolate, and Neville in his tongue tavern, he gave up. Neville continued, "Our love was forged in the heart of God himself! I love Dumbledore, but you are too blind and foolish to see the truth! He may be old and worn, but he has the heart of a brontosaurus! And the length of one too." At this, Dumbledore smiled and pulled out of Harry, stroking his pride and joy. He moved over so that Harry could see it all, and was forced by Neville to stroke it. Neville could barely control his emotion, thrusting further and harder into Harry as he put all of his fury from the past two years, kept away from his lover. Harry, barely breathing from the intensity of it all, was freed from his torture as Neville pulled out, and walked over to Albus. He immediately began to stroke the older of the two, and locking his lips as well. He broke away from the passionate kiss and turned to look at Harry, continuing to stroke both of them. "You see Harry, unlike your presumptions, we do love each other, and we have a love stronger than you ever will. We are true men of the Lord!" Neville finished, just as Harry, completely delirious, passes out once again. "Finally" Dumbledore interjected, "We can get down to business" He looked at the boy, and the same idea passed between their heads. Neville laid down on the bed, with the professor on top. Dumbledore suddenly flipped himself around so that he was looking at the boy's other head, with Neville doing the same. Then, they wrapped their lips around each other's intricate pipe system. As they progressed in tasting each other's salt, licking the base while hitting the head at the back the throat, it became a vicious cycle. One would moan into another, causing pleasurable vibrations, which would then cause the other to moan into the other. Soon, the pleasure for both became too immense, and they had to stop. "Albus?" Neville asked, surprised to hear himself call the professor by his first name. "Am I allowed to release yet?" Dumbledore smiled playfully, "Yes, my boy, you have earned it." Neville grew excited, and began to thrust himself up into the professors mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Hearing Albus gag and moan pushed the boy to the brink, and, finally, release. He moaned load, loader than he ever had before, and yelled out the professors name. He fired a healthy 5 spurts of baby butter into the professors food sack, now meant for a new purpose. Albus unmounted Neville, and got up to see three young students staring at the pair in utter shock and disgust. Ron, Hermione and Dean Thomas, mouths agape, looked around the chaos of the room, and Harry unconscious on the floor. Neville and Albus glanced over to the corner, where, Minerva who was supposed to keep watch was. Seems that Hermione has bribed the old woman with a fresh dildo, at least a foot long, and, well, we all know how that goes. With Minerva trying out her new toy, Neville screeched, "What are you fools doing here!" Dumblefounded, Hermione replied with, "Well, I saw what was going on here, and attempted to tell Snape, but he didn't even listen to what I had to say, so I went to all of the other students, but they merely said that I had been reading too much smut and that it was getting to my head" (She was of course, but that's beside the point), only Ron and Dean Thomas listened to me" Albus only half listened as he noticed that the little ones were somewhat aroused. Hermione seemed to have a leak in her plumbing, and Ron must've stolen a sausage from the cafeteria, or something else must have been happening. Dean Thomas, of course, was calm, perfectly flat and intact. "Neville, you are merely delirious, you think that this is what you want and that you are happy, but it's not. You must take a moment and reflect upon who you really are" Dean Thomas soothed, intellegently. "I think, you don't know what you're talking about!" Neville replied furiously. "You need to think clearly and decide if this sexy beast in front of you isn't worth loving!" Neville continued, gesturing to Albus. Albus attempted to say something, seeming flustered for the first time in his life, but was cut off. "Neville..." Dean Thomas said, intelligently. "Love is a strong word and it implies commitment, you can't commit to someone simply with your body". "Oh, so my body isn't enough?" Neville questioned. "Then I'll have to prove our love so that even someone like you will understand! Albus, get on your stomach" Neville commanded. Dumbledore stares at the student, but smiled as he knew what was coming. Gladly, he laid down on the formerly white sheets. Neville stroked his manhood, looking at his wide-eyed friends. He spit into his hand and rubbed it over himself, making sure he was nice and moist. Then, without a sound, he walked over and slid himself into the Professor's chocolate mine. At this, the professor made a sharp gasp, but given his age and experience, Neville slid in smoothly. As soon as he entered the old man, Neville knew why Albus loved this feeling so much. As Neville began to thrust deeper, he was overwhelmed and went wild, thrusting erratically. He could feel Dumbledore's walls squeeze on him, unconsciously attempting to push him out. Although he felt this, he also heard the Professor moan and stroke his stiff snake. Neville began to go impossibly fast, with Albus matching him stroke for stroke. Neville felt his balls boiling and was ready to really make Dumbledore feel something. But, before he could, the Professor pushed the boy off of him. "Wait, my child, I haven't had my moment yet." Neville looked at the man, realizing that he had become somewhat selfish. He got on his knees and looked up at Albus's pair of apples, than stroked the tree that they hung from. Dumbledore's stern look fled his face, and soon contorted with pleasure as Neville pumped him. Soon, the student hands were moving at a blur, with the Professor releasing an ever-growing moan until he was yelling. "Get ready, little one! I've been preserving myself so this will be a big one!" He said in somewhat of an un-Albus like way. Then, before Neville could respond to his words, he felt a blob of icing land on his face. He opened his mouth, hoping to get more baby-butter down his throat. It was incredibly salty, almost unbearably so, but Neville enjoyed every bit of it, licking himself off. "Thank you, professor, I've wanted to know how tasty you were for a while now". Neville stood, wiping himself off and turning to look at his friends reactions. Ron was on the ground, presumably unconscious, most likely he had blacked out. Dean Thomas was no where to be seen, who knows what that meant. And Hermione, shockingly, was on the floor, her pants unzipped, plunging her fingers into her snatch, staring straight at Neville, licking her lips. Neville, unknowing how to react, simply watched, mouth open wide. Dumbledore simply ignored the young girl. As the two lovers were calming down, Hermione orgasmed, crying out in pleasure, then blacked out beside Ron. A minute of silence passed, then, the door slammed open, Dean Thomas walked in the room, carrying someone in his arms.

"Who is that?" Asked Neville, "it's man who says he knows your _friend_ over there and has a score to settle with him." Dean Thomas answered intelligently. Neville looked at Albus with a face of utter confusion and Albus responded with a shrug and the word "ok". "Let the man stand!" Cried Dumbledore with the patience of a long elephant (In more ways than one). "Of Course he can't stand you old fool otherwise I wouldn't be holding him!" Dean Thomas shouted intelligently "Actually I can stand." growled the hairy man who was in Dean Thomas's arms and was also naked. The man stood up pathetically much to the intellectual shock of Dean Thomas, Albus was Dumblefounded "Where did you find this man?" "He was crawling out of the sewer screeching your name." Replied Dean Thomas intelligently. "You know you exactly who I am." Snapped the naked hairy man "Indeed I do." Responded Albus "Hello Beef Cake, nice to see you again." "That's not my goddamn name, Pedo Boy!" "Wait-" Neville tried to jump into the conversation but was cut off by the Beef Cake. "Then what is your name then?" Asked Albus with a slightly salty tone "My name is...Hagrid."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
